Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a conductive resin composition including carbon nanotubes whose diameter, length, crystallinity, purity and the like are adjusted to predetermined ranges, and a plastic molded product using the same.
Discussion of the Background
A thermoplastic resin refers to a plastic which softens when heated and thus exhibits plasticity, and solidifies when cooled. Such a thermoplastic resin exhibits excellent processability and moldability and therefore has been widely applied to various household goods, office automation equipment, electric and electronic products, automobile parts or the like.
In addition, attempts have been continuously made to use a thermoplastic resin as a high-value-added material by providing specific properties to a thermoplastic resin depending on the type and characteristics of products using such a thermoplastic resin.
In particular, when a thermoplastic resin is applied to the field in which friction occurs between resin products or a resin product and other materials, a product is damaged and contaminated due to an electrification phenomenon, and thus there is a need to impart electrical conductivity to a thermoplastic resin.
In this way, for imparting electrical conductivity to a conventional thermoplastic resin, a conductive filler such as carbon black, graphite, carbon fibers, metal powder, metal-coated inorganic powder, metallic fibers or the like has been used.
However, in order to derive meaningful results for imparting electrical conductivity, a conductive filler is added at about 20 wt % or more with respect to a thermoplastic resin, which consequently leads to degradation in mechanical properties such as wear resistance of a thermoplastic resin.
In order to solve this problem, various attempts have recently been made to simultaneously implement mechanical properties and electrical conductivity of a thermoplastic resin by using carbon nanotubes as a conductive filler.
However, when carbon nanotubes are added to impart electrical conductivity to a thermoplastic resin, particularly, an olefin-based polymer resin, sufficient electrical conductivity is not implemented and an excessive amount of carbon nanotubes is also required compared to when other materials are used. Therefore, a solution to this problem is being needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art